digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
EP32 (Xros Wars)
ち がれキリハ！クロスハート Digimon Xros Wars - Lista de episodios Toei Animation |romaji = Tachiagare Kiriha! Kurosu Hāto dakkai sakusen |ingles = Take a Stand, Christopher! Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission! |opening = New World |estreno = Japón: 10 de abril de 2011 Estados Unidos: 8 de marzo de 2015Rise and shine, DigiFans! Enjoy the Digimon Fusion season 2 premiere, with two ALL NEW episodes TODAY at 10am/9c on Nicktoons! Latinoamérica: 15 de abril de 2016 |estudio animacion = Toei Animation }} ¡Decídete Christopher! ¡Misión de rescate de los Guerreros Fusión! (en Hispanoamérica) es el 32.º episodio de Digimon Xros Wars y el 2.º del arco de Los generales de la muerte y los siete reinos. Argumento Dorbickmon sigue con vida y usa la DigiXros para unirse con Huanglongmon para formar a Dorbickmon Darkness Mode y atacar a OmegaShoutmon para devolverlo a su forma original. Dorbickmon hará su ataque especial pero en un momento se ve afectado por las flores de la zona que son lanzadas por Nene que hace su retorno. Dorbickmon se ve muy afectado así que aprovechan los demás para marcharse. Taiki y Nene hablan de la debilidad de Dorbickmon, Kiriha cree que no servirá otra vez. Dorbickmon tiene a los demás Digimon de Xros Heart encerrados. Nene revisa parte del lugar para tener un plan. Kihira critica a Dracomon ya que es muy débil pero Taiki quiere que aún así luche ya que demostró su poder. Kihira sale a reflexionar y habla con Nene sobre la súper evolución de Shoutmon por lo cual el también quiere eso. Dorbickmon y Huanglongmon siguen revisando las cámaras para su plan de acabar con Xros Heart. Esa noche, Kihira se encuentra con Dracomon y habla de lo débil que fue (Kihira). Dracomon dice que tiene tanto orgullo como Dragón y por eso quiere enfrentar a Dorbickmon. Kihira sale a reflexionar y se encuentra con un mensaje de Greymon que lo anima a luchar. Taiki y los demás llegan a la zona de Dorbickmon Darkness Mode junto a otros enemigos para la batalla, todo con un buen plan gracias a una explosión Spadamon logra llevarse a los demás Digimon con la ayuda de HiVisionMonitamon y Dracomon. Dorbickmon usa la DigiXros para unirse con los demás Digimon de la zona y así conseguir alas y volar. Taiki y los demás llegan a tierra firme y así logra la DigiXros y así formar a Shoutmon X5B. Dorbickmon es mucho más poderoso y deshace rápidamente la DigiXros. Dorbickmon sostiene a Dracomon para aniquilarlo pero es rescatado por MetalGreymon. Kihira habla de su orgullo y apoya a MetalGreymon para luchar. Dorbickmon ataca brutalmente al rival casi al punto de eliminarlo pero recuerda los dichos de Dracomon y como su orgullo para luchar es más grande. Dorbickmon saca una espada para destruir a MetalGreymon, toda la fuerza de Kihira se conecta con su Digimon para lograr la súper evolución a ZekeGreymon. Dorbickmon hace su ataque final nuevamente pero esta vez ZekeGreymon logra controlarlo y ataca con su poderosa garra para eliminar a Dorbickmon. Un nuevo camino se ha abierto para ir contra el siguiente general. Dorbickmon aún viviendo dice que no tienen alternativa contra los demás antes de morir. Nene, Taiki y Kihira desde ahora son un equipo y lucharán juntos.﻿ Hechos importantes * Nene propone unir a Xros Heart y a Blue Flare como un solo bando. * MetalGreymon súper evoluciona en ZekeGreymon. * Dracomon se une a Blue Flare y Lillymon a Xros Heart. * Se logran rescatar a los miembros de Xros Heart de las garras de Dorbickmon. * ZekeGreymon derrota al primer general de la muerte Dorbickmon Episodios de Digimon Xros Wars Referencias en:Take a Stand, Christopher! Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission! Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Xros Wars